


Scarlet Summers

by undecidedfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Male Chara, Slow Burn, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedfangirl/pseuds/undecidedfangirl
Summary: When a young woman lands at the bottom of the infamous Mt. Ebott, she learns that Perseverance and Determination go hand in hand.A fic that explores character development and interaction, focusing on stylistic and occasionally  varied writing styles. The main character has a stammer.





	1. Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a word of clarification before reading: Chara has his own body, but lacks a SOUL. While I depict Chara as male in this story, I do support female and nonbinary Chara.  
> I tagged this as Chara/Reader solely because the writing for the original character can be a bit vague and/or relatable at times. Please keep in mind that it wasn't written with the intent on being a reader fic.
> 
> This is my first time publishing fic so I hope you enjoy! ;u;

Today was the day.

It was a long way down from the top of Mt. Ebott, but the ground met her quicker than she thought.  
  
The girl lay in the bed of flowers for a while, first realizing that she wasn't dead, like she had planned to be, and understanding the pain she was currently in, both physically and emotionally.  
  
She hadn't fallen on accident. The world above was too cruel to her, and she believed that it was simply too difficult to **persevere**. She was the target of many a joke and insult, with few friends or allies to speak of. Her parents, if one could call them such, were oblivious to her needs for comfort and protection, instead driving the implications that she must fix her imperfections for her own good.

Her speech.

Her mannerisms.

Her objectives.

But she didn't want to.

The intense micromanagement from her guardians caused her to become quite an aimless young lady; often secluded with her notebook in her lap, scribbling her ideas in a language only she could comprehend. Her once bright and sunny disposition tempered into a modest susceptibility. Even though she enjoyed the simple pleasures of life,  **persistence** wasn't paying off for her.

So she decided to give up.  
  
When the light from above was too bright for even her closed eyes to handle, she stirred. Sitting up came with difficulty, since flora can only do so much to break a fall, but she managed with a groan, rubbing her eyes under her glasses, now clouded from dried tears. Once she came to her senses, she searched for her notebook and pulled it close to her upon finding it. Some pages were missing, but it wasn't like anyone important would find them.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
At the sound of the voice, the girl jumped, frantically turning to meet the source. The area around her was remarkably dark, and she couldn't make out a figure. She attempted to speak with confidence, but the sound of her voice was almost swallowed by the darkness itself.  
  
"W-wh-where are you?"

  
"Behind you."

  
"Eh?"  
  
When she turned around again, she gasped.

  
Bright carmine irises met hers, just inches apart from her own eyes. She scooted back on her hands and feet, gaining some distance between herself and the person before her. Way to make a first impression.  
  
"No need to be frightened." His voice seemed at odds with his appearance. Deep for his apparent age, but steady and crisp, with an accent that sounded like nothing the girl had ever heard.

"I am Chara. And yourself?"  
  
"..." The girl wasn't entirely sure whether she should respond, but when he continued to stare at her expectantly, she mumbled a response.  
  
"My name...is Suzette."

  
"Splendid. Here."  
  
He outstretched a hand, and she took a moment to survey his appearance.  
  
He was about half a head taller than her. Short thick hair framed his features, auburn in color. His cheeks were rosy in an artificial way, almost as if an intense blush had been dusted upon them. An emerald green and buttercup yellow striped sweater over a dress shirt the shade of fine chocolate, tucked into dress pants the same color, and striking wine red sneakers. The sunlight from above reflected off his heart shaped locket and belt buckle. All in all, oddly formal for a place like this.

Oddly stunning for a place like this.  
  
Suzette took the hand offered to her and was shocked when she was swiftly and easily pulled to her feet. For how lithe he seemed, he carried some immense strength.  
  
"You are alright, correct? Nothing is broken or sprained."

  
"My head hurts a bit..."

  
"As to be expected."

  
"May I ask where I am?"

  
"The Underground. May I ask how you fell down here?"

  
"Mmh.."  
  
The girl turned away, not daring to confess the real reason why she ended up here.  
  
"You attempted to take your life. Humankind has been cruel to you as well, I see."

  
"How..how do you know that?"  
  
'Chara' smiled, flashing a set of bright white teeth. "We are more alike than you may think."

  
"I suppose we may be..."  
  
Suzette blushed while curling a lock of chestnut hair around her index finger. She hadn't expected to find another human down here, not with the reputation this place had.

"When did you fall down here?" She had never seen reports of a missing person in her lifetime, though in her defense she was never much of an extrovert. 

"Far too long ago to recount. I essentially grew up in this place." The young man shook his head and folded his arms, signaling that that was all she needed to know about him.

His movements were oddly smooth.  
  
"I must warn you, however, that monsters that live in the Underground are not very kind to humans. There is only one way to get past them. You must defend yourself."

  
"B-but...I don't have any..."

  
"I will guide you through the Underground. If you know what is good for you, you will listen to me."  
  
His last words carried an edge to them; had she been any keener she would have dechipered them as a threat. However, he had a point. She had heard rumors about the monsters' threats towards humanity, and he likely had more experience dealing with them in the flesh than she did.

  
She shook the petals from her dress and hair, straightening her shoulders.

  
"Okay."

  
"Excellent."


	2. First Lesson.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"I will teach you the basics of encounters."

He stepped back, a scarlet knife materializing in his left hand.  
  
"What-what are you doing!?"

"Quiet. Trust me."  
  
Four large prompts appeared in front of Suzette:

**FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY.**

  
He twirled the weapon between his fingers as he spoke: "When you encounter a monster, you will be given these four options. Now, the first and third are rather self explanatory. **ACT** allows you to view the statistics of who you are dealing with." He pointed his blade at the **MERCY** option.

"That is entirely unnecessary. You will have no need for that option unless you really are _willing_ to end your life."  
  
The chilling tone to his voice sent a jolt through the girl's spine. She remained quiet.  
  
"Now." He lowered his arm. "You will be expected to put that notebook to better use.

Attack me."

"H-huh!?"

"Do not question me. Do as I say."  
  
Reluctantly, she tapped the **FIGHT** option.  
  
"Quickly, now."  
  
She swung the notebook.  
  
Once.  
**-MISS-**  
Twice.  
**-MISS-**  
  
"Careless. I will not be so easy on you."  
  
Chara swiped at her, catching her by surprise. His movements were swift, elegant, and every bit as dangerous as a viper.

She stumbled backward in a clumsy attempt to evade the attack and winced when the blade of his knife sliced her arm. She should've been more attentive.  
  
"It is your turn. You'd best not hold back."

  
Suzette groaned and slammed her hand over the **FIGHT** option. Despite the searing pain, her arms drove the notebook toward her target.  
  
Once.  
**-MISS-**  
Twice.  
**-70-**  
  
"Not bad."

Chara smirked at the attempt. She had potential.

So much potential.

He wasted no time, counterattacking in his next turn.

With effortless fluidity, he performs a sweeping kick. His hit lands, and the girl falls onto her back. She wasn't expecting that.

To be expected.

The blade leaves his fingers.

Her instinct kicks into gear. She manages to escape the line of fire. The knife sheathes itself into the dirt below, severing flowers from their stems.  
  
"Now, do better."  
  
The brunette grit her teeth. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he doing this in the first place? He expected her to be weak. Everyone expected her to be weak.  
  
She would prove them wrong.  
  
**FIGHT**  
  
Once.  
Twice.  
**-140-**  
  
"Ah, yes!"  
  
Chara, now satisfied to have a true sparring mate, allows an earnest grin to creep across his lips. He recovers from the attack. He chuckles. The knife is called back to his hand.

"Trust your instincts."

He advances. His gaze is piercing now, but she can't focus on that. The knife is gone again. She raises the notebook. Blocked. He closes in. She sidesteps. He's too dangerous at close range. The knife returns back to its owner.

She flings the notebook. It collides with his head. He's disarmed for a moment.

She sprints toward him.

She trips.

He's pulled down with her.

***Spare**

***Spare**

The blade vanishes.

"You have untapped skill. I can sense it." Chara rubbed his head. "With my guidance, you will be a force to be reckoned with." Another dry chuckle left his lips. "Class is dismissed for now."

Suzette groaned from embarrassment.

"You've proved your potential to me. You will make a great partner."


	3. Assuage.

"Get up. We have work to do."

"I can't..."

"You can. You will."

"There's so much dust on my clothes..."

The Ruins were now thoroughly cleansed of life, including the lovely and motherly Toriel.

Suzette had proceeded toward the wooded area. Meeting the amusing skeleton duo was difficult for her, only because she understood that they, too, had to be disposed of eventually.

Chara was absent for most of the journey to Snowdin, only appearing in certain intervals to remind her how many lives were remaining. However, his presence made itself known in the commentary he'd make in her conscience.  
  
When they arrived at the town, Suzette shivered for reasons other than the chill that permeated the air.  
  
Snowdin was empty.  
  
Afraid.  
  
Of her.

All shops and venues were completely desolate. It was so silent it seemed as though everyone was already dead, save for a cute little monster kid in the middle of town.

The two took refuge in the local inn, since Suzette couldn't handle much else for the time being. It was hard for her to keep calm after the 'friendly advice' Sans had given her.  
  
"The-the way Toriel looked at me....What Sans just said... I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Then you will die."

"Chara..."

"You do not trust me."

"I...I just..."  
  
Chara whipped around, shoving her against the bed. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand. His eyes were now blood red, almost glowing with malice, and locked onto her as his prey. Cold metal was once again summoned, now pressed against her neck.  
  
"If you wish to give up so easily, then you must be prepared to die here."

"No!"

"I do not believe you." The blade pressed harder.

"Please, Chara..."

Her voice broke. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She didn't want to die, unlike how she first planned, and she didn't want to kill others.  
  
But in this world, it was kill or **be** killed.  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
Chara remained quiet, and he deliberated for a while before dissipating his weapon. He couldn't process many emotions, but he understood what she said. His jaw clenched, then relaxed as he exhaled slowly through his nose.  
  
He would have to deal with this differently.  
  
"Suzette..." He released her, then seated himself next to her on the bed. When she didn't respond, he turned toward her.  
  
"I apologize."

"..."

"I understand that you would be afraid, given the circumstances."

"..."

"Come."

Suzette glanced at him fearfully, removing her glasses to wipe at her eyes before moving closer to his open arms. She was pulled into an embrace, which she reciprocated with hesitancy.  
  
"I am only trying to protect you. You understand, don't you?" Hot breath brushed past her ear. He spoke in a quiet purr, a stark contrast from the threat it carried earlier.

"As your partner, it is my responsibility to ensure your preparation for the task at hand. For your own safety."

"Right..."

"You have been doing very well. I am proud of you."

The girl blushed. Praise was new to her, and it eased her fears a bit. This was something she had to do to ensure her survival. She was lucky to have someone with her _best interest_ in mind.   
  
"I'm cold..."

Chara pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around both of their shoulders. Suzette pulled her end closer to herself. She didn't feel much warmer.  
  
"I must inform you of something important."

He held her at a distance. "You may hear, at some point in time, that there is a demon going by my name. Monsters may attempt to persuade you that _I_ am that demon." His thick eyebrows knit together. "You must not believe them."  
  
"A demon..?" Suzette shook her head. "But you-you don't look like a demon to me."

"They say this because I lack a SOUL."

"Oh?"

He tapped his sternum, procuring a small heart. It looked as though all the life was sucked from it; dull red in color. He gazed at it woefully.

"My **Determination**...They did this to me, but they will not admit it. I am doing all I can to retrieve it."

"That's awful..." Suzette reached out to it tentatively, then retracted her hand. Touching SOULs was way to intimate an act for right now.  
  
"You, however..." Chara repeated his former action on her; a bright violet heart popping out of her chest. It radiated a soft glow that illuminated both of their faces. The girl gasped, looking at him for answers. "Why is mine th-this color?"  
  
Chara's eyes gleamed with the reflected light. He spoke with reverence toward the sight before him.  
  
"You were granted  **Perseverance** , and this is why you must **persist** in your task." He lifted her chin with a finger. "As you do, I will regain my **Determination**." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"We will be absolute."  
  
"Whatever I can do to help you become whole again, I'll do, Chara."

A calm, reserved smile graced his features. His irises returned to their carmine color. The hands on her shoulders pulled her in for another hug.

She was perfect.

So perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I was writing Toriel's death you guys. ;w; I love her too much.


	4. Vulnerable.

Only a rose colored scarf and a pile of ashes remains of what used to be

 _Papyrus_.

_Papyrus_

hadn't even  
   fought back.  
  
_Papyrus_

believed in her, even as she approached with      ~~murderous~~       intent.  
  
There was another voice in her head, then.  
  
'Easy target.'

'Another step. Closer, now.'

'It will be simple.'

'Do not _trust_ him.'

**_Papyrus_ **

**is gone now.**  
  
'It is for your own safety.'  
  
The cold wind refuses to freeze the hot tears streaking her cheeks. Each snowflake feels like icy, cutting retribution. This is her punishment.  
  
Regret.  
Regret.  
Regret.  
  
The girl grasps at her hair. She loses her balance. Her knees give way. She collapses in the powdery white snow.  
  
~~Or is it all dust?~~

So many atrocities. So many lives.  
  
She struggles to rise. She's covered in white. She wails. She sobs. Her own voice catches in her throat. She feels like vomiting. She does so. Her head reels. Why did she do it?  
  
Why?  
Why?  
_Why?_

Disgusting. Repulsive. Atrocious. Foul. Abominable.Deplorable. _Undeserving._

 _You bastard. You **murderer.**_  
  
Responsible  
       for the destruction of  
                              innocence   itself.

 

Her heart aches. Breathing comes with difficulty. Her vision blurs.

 **He hadn't meant any harm.**  
  
  
  
'But you cannot be entirely sure of that, can you?'  
  
  
  
Footsteps approach from behind.

She braces herself for the impact.  
  
"There, there.  
You were only defending yourself.  
Your actions were justified."  
  
He brings her to her feet. She stumbles. She is lost in her hysterics. He allows her to lean on him; they are partners, after all.  
She wraps her arms around his middle. Her tears stain his sweater. He strokes her hair.

He is right.

He is always right. 

The icy chain of his heart locket burns her cheek. It delivers a reminder of all the **LOVE** she's gained.

His carmine gaze focuses in the distance; someone far away. His hold tightens.

He is warm, but still so cold.

 **Perseverance.**  
  
"It will be even easier now."


	5. Resolve.

It took a couple of hours for Suzette to calm down after her panic attack. During that time, Chara walked her back to the inn, deciding that it was more progressive to let her rest properly before moving forward.  
  
The twisted bundle of blankets on the bed surrounded her form. She lay there quietly, staring into space whilst focusing on slowing her breathing. Chara sat on the opposite end of the bed and turned his own thoughts over.  
  
This girl was something else. Despite having little physical strength, she made it this far without dying. And she didn't even have a red soul. No **SAVES** , no **RESETS**. The pair still had a long way to go, but it was already evident that she had quite the knack for survival. Moreso than he first believed. Perhaps that alone would carry them toward their end goal.  
  
**Perseverance** is the closest quality to **Determination** , so he's learned.

The weight on the mattress shifted. Suzette was finding it hard to ease her mind; she needed a distraction.  
  
"...Chara?"

"Hm?"

"Are there...are there any other humans here?"

"No."

"Were there ever any humans other than you?"  
  
He turned around to face her properly. She was looking at him now.  
  
"You are the seventh human to find yourself here. I am the first. The rest are dead." A sigh slipped past his lips. "I attempted to help them, but..."

"They were killed by the monsters?"

"Indeed."  
  
She sat upright and pulled the blankets around her shoulders.  
  
"You said we were alike when we met. If you don't-don't mind me asking, what was your life like before you fell?"  
  
He tensed. His entire demeanor shifted as he was thrust back into the memory of his former life.  
  
"It was. Awful. Full of scorn. My own parents rejected me, claiming I was a spawn of the devil. My village ridiculed me. I was denied basic decency." His jaw tightened. "I had begun to rebel in revenge, acting every part of the villain they painted me as. Until one day..." He smiled bitterly. "I realized that I wasn't of any use to humanity. I climbed. And jumped.  
  
Now, I'm here."  
  
A pair of warm arms circled his shoulders; Suzette held him close.

His eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. Why was she doing this?  
  
"I'm sorry, Chara. I'm sorry for how you were treated. I'm sorry that you felt compelled to erase your own existence."  
  
Her breath brushed past his ear. She wasn't letting go of him.  
  
"I'm sorry humanity disappointed both of us."  
  
He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. His face pressed into the crook of her neck.  
  
The two stayed like that for a moment.

... 

... 

Her quiet voice broke the silence.

Chara listened intently.

"I've been...bullied. A lot. For a long time. My parents knew."

She pulled away from him.

"Th-they didn't do anything. Thought that it was my fault that I was so unlikable. They told me that I needed to focus on my studies and spend...less time socializing. So I did. And I...I loved studying." A fleeting smile crossed her lips. "The only problem was that...the harrassment. It didn't stop. My friends thought that I had stopped caring about them, and left me."

She inhaled.

"The assumptions spread. Others started to believe that I was a narcissist, so they grew hostile. I started getting notes left in my bag, wedged between my books. 'You're like a broken record. A useless, stuttering waste of space. If you're as smart as you think you are, you'd know that by now.' Not long after that...the death threats began.

Again, I told my parents. And again, they blamed me. My mannerisms needed to change. The way I presented myself was to be altered. I tried not to get in the way. I tried so hard...but...It wasn't working. Nothing was working. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't seem to do anything right."

She shook her head. Chestnut curls fell around her cheeks. Her downcast eyes misted over but she refused to cry. Not again.

"That is not true. Not at all." Chara's hands rubbed her forearms. "You are adept at survival."

"Because I failed to take my life."

"Because you have a purpose."

When she looked at him, his eyes were already trained on her.

"You are to escape the Underground. Both of us are. And when we do, we will prove to humanity just how wrong they were to disown us. They will _regret_ their actions." A knowing smile crept across his lips.

"And the monsters?"

"They are simply the means to an end."

Her expression hardened. He was right.

_He was always right._

How could she trust any of these creatures? Five other humans have died at their hand. She had been gifted a second chance at life. She had to protect this present, her SOUL, or she'd be the sixth. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

With renewed resolve, she swung her legs off the bed and stood. The notebook was retrieved from the bedside table.

She was filled with **Perseverance.**

"Let's keep moving."

"Of course."


	6. Facet.

"There are 18 left in this area. Stay on your guard."

The frosty climate of Snowdin made way into the now dark and cool surroundings of Waterfall.

She wrapped the rest of her cinnamon bunny back in the paper it came in. She didn't have much of an appetite, but nibbling on the snack did give her a touch more energy.

Chara stepped beside her, his hands in his pockets. He stopped momentarily to place his ear against the petals of a fairly large bioluminescent flower, much to Suzette's confusion.

"What are you doing? What is-what is that?"

After a moment's silence, he responded.

"This is an Echo Flower. Come, listen."

She did so with hesitation, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. She bent over and mimicked his action, listening to the flower repeat the words he'd just spoken. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Interesting, is it not?"

"So these flowers just repeat everything you say, huh?" She chuckled. "Better not tell them any secrets, right?"

"Perhaps."

His cheeky smirk was coupled with a quick but quiet whisper into the petals between them.

Suzette's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned closer to the flower.

"You've had frosting on your cheek for ten minutes now."

"Eh!?"

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she swatted at her cheeks. Chara snorted, then laughed, a hand rising to cover his mouth. He rose to his feet and walked away from her as she began to bicker behind him.

"Chara! Whyyy didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"You looked funny; there are no other witnesses." He shrugged. "There was no reason to."

"Well yeah, but..."

He turned on his heel to pinch her cheek. "You are like a cinnamon bun yourself. So soft and sweet; I could just devour you." The cinnamon bunny was snatched from her hands and placed between his teeth as he winked teasingly.

Suzette stood dumbfounded for a moment. The already prominent blush on her cheeks spread to the rest of her face. A fleeting thought told her to hurl her notebook at his back, but she merely followed behind him in frustrated silence. She thought she knew what to expect from Chara, but it seemed like every time he opened his mouth he threw her for a loop. She liked his company, despite how her heart fluttered every time he laughed that same deep, dry snicker.

She observed his movements. He'd folded the wrapper once, twice, three times, then slipped it into his pocket. His thumb hooked itself to the pocket's hem while his fingers drummed a rhythm on his thigh; his other hand rested at the nape of his neck while he cracked it audibly. For someone as calculating as him, it was odd for him to display this kind of...nonchalant behaviour. In fact, it almost looked like he was enjoying himself. The inner turmoil Suzette has been experiencing was, apparently, only exclusive to herself.

The pair continued quietly until they approached a river stemming from a nearby waterfall, where Suzette spoke up.

"A river? And there's no way around it..."

"It is possible to wade through, if you are careful."

"But-but my shoes will get wet!"

Chara shook his head with a sigh, took a knee, and waved her over. "I will only do this once. Do not expect it again."

"I can't do that! Chara, that'll be really awkward..."

"You have two options. Pick one."

Suzette groaned and hopped on his back, allowing him to lock his arms behind her knees. She held onto him with one arm and her book with the other. A squeak escaped her lips when she was lifted.

Yep. This was definitely awkward.

Chara, however, remained undeterred, and waded through the water with no regard to the soaking of his pants and shoes. It was like he didn't even notice.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

Once they were on the other side, she was deposited and allowed to fix her dress while he shook excess water from his sneakers.

"Now. That was not difficult. You are such a baby."

"No I'm not! I just...don't like being uncomfortable. Is that really considered-"

"Quiet."

Chara tensed, looking around cautiously. A frown tugged at his lips.

They weren't alone.

He pulled Suzette into a patch of tall grass. His hand pressed against her back, effectively keeping her close to him. He placed an index finger to his lips, indicating that they should remain silent.

The girl could feel her heart trying to leap through her throat, but she pressed her lips together to keep quiet and steady her breathing. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching from above, accompanied by a gentle hum of what sounded like electricity. Whoever was there wore full body armor.

Her eyes squeezed shut. She pressed her cheek against Chara's sweater and waited for the inevitable.


	7. Pursuit.

The next 20 seconds of silence felt was as though time itself had congealed; both parties waited for the other to make the first move. Suzette didn't dare to breathe too deeply, for fear of breaking the tension, but she didn't have to bother.  
  
A spear of energy shot through the grass from above. The greenery singed on contact.  
  
Chara placed his hand over his partner's lips, keeping her from vocalizing. He remained still, but trained his eyes on the weapon in front of them. The energy radiating off of it made the hair on his arms stand on end, yet he refused to react, lest he draw attention to himself or Suzette, who was already beginning to tremble from anxiety.  
  
After a few more seconds of silence, the footsteps retreated. When the pair felt that the coast was clear, they exhaled. Suzette was still shaken but relaxed a bit once Chara released his death grip on her to examine the spear. The harsh cyan light cast an odd glow onto his sharp features.  
  
"We will have to proceed with more caution from now on. Undyne is aware of our presence."  
  
"Heck yeah, she is!"  
  
Chara and Suzette both jumped at the new voice, the former of the two brandishing his weapon. He pulled her out into the open.  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
A small yellow Monster Kid scrambled out of the grass, excitedly bouncing about. "Yo! Did'ya see that!? She almost got you guys! That's the closest I've ever been to one of her spears!!" A wide grin was plastered on their face. "I just can't wait to see what she does next!! Oh man!" They ran a few paces before falling flat on their face. They wiggled around, managing to bring themself back to their feet without the use of arms (if they even had them) and pattered off.  
  
Chara frowned. One had gotten away. He should've taken the chance.  
  
"What a nuisance. If they let her know of our location we're in for a hell of a fight."  
  
"Let's just keep moving. We'll get them another time."  
  
Traveling through Waterfall was faster than Suzette initially thought; save for the random battles she encountered along the way. She was surprised to find how much warmer the air felt the deeper they went. The temperature change was welcomed, however, and gave Suzette a bit more motivation to proceed through the environment. The glyphs etched into the boards adorning the walls caught her eye a few times. Her natural curiosity spurred her to read them, though she could only read so much before getting left behind by Chara, who was fixated on catching that Monster Kid.  
  
After reaching the opposite side of another river via raft, they approached a small harbor. The two were only a couple of steps in when another one of those spears lodged itself in the wood planks. They were spotted again.  
  
"Shit! Come on!"  
  
Suzette clumsily trailed behind Chara as he sprinted across the boards, his hand gripping her wrist like a child would a ragdoll. He turned corners too fast, causing her to jump across gaps to keep up with his pace. Between the sounds of blood rushing through her veins and her laboured breaths, she could make out the sound of those dreaded footsteps a few meters away, following in hot pursuit. She glanced into the darkness and noticed a white gleam of what could have been an eye staring back at her. Immediately, she wished she hadn't looked at all. A new wave of panic took over and she ran harder, staying closer to her escort. The attacks were frequent and unrelenting and she felt the heat singe her dress. She heard Chara hiss in front of her; he must've grazed a few of them as well.  
  
She could see another familiar patch of grass overhead. Chara yanked on her arm to pull her ahead and pushed her into the refuge before him, following shortly after. She pressed herself against the wall and crouched down, prompting Chara to do the same. Once again, he kept close to her, keeping a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The attacker approached.  
  
Steady...  
  
They reached into the foliage and grasped their target.


	8. >Break.

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't an  _actual_ chapter, but I wanted to celebrate getting 100 hits on this little fic! I honestly didn't even think anyone would be interested, so I'm pretty pumped. I decided to launch a development blog! This way, when I have writer's block but still have these rascals on the brain, I can share content related to them without having to write all the time! :D

In addition, you will get to see the concept art and sketches I come up with for Chara and Suzette so you can better envision them while reading! AND THERE'S A SOUNDTRACK! How cool is that?

Hopefully, this will get my writing juices flowing so I can update more quickly. If you have a tumblr, feel free to follow me [here!](https://scarletsummers.tumblr.com) I'll be waiting!

 

-Undecidedfangirl


	9. Perspective.

A pathetic squeak pierces his ears. They haven't been spotted.

Remain silent.

...

...

...

They're gone now.

Finally.

His partner pulls herself out of cover. He watches the way her shoulders relax as a sigh of relief slips through her lips. Her muscles tense again. She is taken by surprise. He can't let that happen.

His legs spring into action. In a flash, he's in front of her. A low growl rumbles from his throat. He must protect what belongs to him. A blur of yellow is already gone. The nuisance has escaped again.

He steels his jaw. Pale fingers grip the handle of his blade, then phase through as the weapon vanishes. His balance shifts again; he's standing upright now, shoulders back. The frustration of losing a target colors his vision as red as his irises. He hadn't acted soon enough. 

The tender cadence of her voice pulls him from his rage. She's worried about him. Her delicate hands graze over the burns on his arms. Her touch has a healing effect on him; suddenly the pain doesn't matter. But she's no mage. His regard softens.

She's looking him in the eye now, voice tinkling like bells. Her words register somewhere in his subconscious, and he responds accordingly. Plush lips curl into a sympathetic smile, one that he would loathe coming from anyone but her. The emptiness where his SOUL previously resided resonates with something unknown to him.

The scenery shifts. They're in the heart of Waterfall now. He recalls the memories of a time long gone; an old friend he hadn't seen in some time. The lingering feelings of resentment riddled nostalgia creep upon him like vines, but he refuses to dwell, focusing instead on the shorter girl in front of him. Her eyes widen as she looks at her reflection in the florescent water. A genuine smile crosses her lips for a moment; had he blinked, he would have missed it. He's glad he didn't.

She rises from her bent position and reaches for his hand. The warmth of her fingers intertwine with his as she gently pulls him along the grassy path. The feeling of her skin against his sends tingles along his spine. Ah, yes. He can see it now, that twinkling violet light. **Perseverance**.

He reveres her.

She slips a candy from her pocket and offers it to him. He immediately recognizes it. He had reprimanded her for taking multiple from the bowl in the Ruins; now he is grateful, he parts his lips and allows her to slip the sweet into his mouth. He recognizes a familiar flavor, along with her playful comment about his unusually distant attitude. The peachy tint on his cheeks deepen at the sound of her laugh, and he offers a small smile in response. She is perfect.

So perfect.


End file.
